


Dear Brother:

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean se han escrito cartas toda su vida, nunca las han entregado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stanford me cambió, para bien, creo yo...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hago este Fic como una recopilación de drabbles acerca de los sentimientos que los hermanos Winchester han tenido a lo largo del tiempo.
> 
> No hay una secuencia de tiempo, por lo que habrán cartas escritas desde la pre-serie, con los pequeños Winchis, hasta lo que lleva y llevará la serie.
> 
> Todo es extremadamente cursi, advertidos están :)

* * *

 

Hay algo que muchos no saben de Sam y Dean, y es el hecho de que ambos pueden llegar al punto de convertirse en poetas y recrear sus emociones a través de las letras, plasmando entonces todo aquello que sienten, en papel.

Pero, esto no pasa con cualquiera, de hecho no les pasa más que con una sola persona, y esa persona es exactamente la misma que sin saberlo escribe de vuelta.

Ninguna, ni una sola de esas cartas ha sido entregada al destinatario, y sólo un ser con tiempo de sobra para perder y demasiado interés en los hermanos se ha dedicado a la búsqueda y rescate de cada una de ellas. Le encanta pues es algo así como jugar a buscar el tesoro, sabe cuantas son, sabe que con el tiempo son más y más, pero como se ha mencionado antes, el tiempo no es un problema para él, tiene toda una eternidad y ha encontrado con que entretenerse.

Gabriel se sienta en el cómodo sillón que ha hecho aparecer sobre los escombros en donde ha encontrado la primera carta. Estaba hecha cenizas así que tuvo que reintegrarla.

Abre el sobre sellado y cruza las piernas "será divertido".

* * *

_Dean:_

_Últimamente he estado tratando de escribirte, de expresarte en letras como lo hacía antes, pero algo pasa y me consterna, y es el hecho de que ya no puedo._

_Trato y trato pero las palabras simplemente no me salen, me desespero._

_Y es que ya no hay nada más que contar, quiero decir, ya no tenemos una historia, se acabó, se cortó, no hay más._

_¿Que me quedan los recuerdos? ¡Por supuesto! Pero hasta ahí..._

_Te escribí tanto, tantas veces, que hoy ya no me queda más por decir._

_Te extraño, a ti, a tu voz y a tu sonrisa. Los extraño. Me extraño a tu lado. Nos extraño._

_Me gusta acordarme de tu risa, de que fui yo quien la causaba._

_Trato de acordarme del olor de tu pelo, es caso perdido, lo he olvidado._

_He olvidado también lo que sentía cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos, olvidé como se siente peinar tu cabello con mis dedos._

_Tu piel...esa aun vive en mis recuerdos, como vive el sabor de tus labios, o al menos eso trato de no olvidarlo, tal vez me lo invento ¿Qué sé yo?_

_Te quiero y no te quiero, tampoco sé, te amé, de eso sí que estoy seguro._

_No quería que te fueras y me fui yo, así de ridículo soy. Perdón._

_Aprendí a perdonar, y a perdonarme a mi, tu ausencia me lo enseñó._

_¡Ya sé pedir disculpas también! Lástima que ahora no estés._

_Hasta pronto._


	2. Ya sabía que no...

_"Sammy:_

_Hace más de veinte años que llegaste a mi vida, despacio, casi sin que me diera cuenta._

_Te metiste en mis ojos, buscaba tu silueta por todas partes, me arrancaste sonrisas que no sabía que existían, tu risa resonaba en mis oídos desde la primera vez que la escuché._

_Fuiste tan ágil y escurridizo que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya te quería._

_Te apoderaste de mis días._

_Plasmé mis sentimientos en palabras y te escribí por primera vez, y desde entonces no puedo dejarlo de hacer._

_Hoy, después de veinte años sigo aquí, expresándome como mejor sé, y es que, joder, es tan fácil si es para ti, porque después de tanto tiempo, te sigo pensando como aquella primera vez._

_Y tengo que confesarte que mil veces traté de borrarte de mis días, de no pensar en ti, olvidarte era imposible, de eso estaba consiente, pero quería desvanecerte de mis sentimientos, de mis emociones, de mi._

_Lo deseé tanto que lo busqué, pero es que ningún par de ojos brillaban con la intensidad de los tuyos, ninguna mirada me quitaba salidas y me atrapaba como lo hacía la tuya, no había en nadie una sonrisa tan arrebatadora como la que tú posees._

_Ni nadie nadie me arrancaba el suelo con el puro roce de sus labios, así como tú lo haces._

_Busqué tanto con quien reemplazar tu recuerdo, a quién regalarle todo lo que solía regalarte a ti, pero es que no me di cuenta, que sin querer, inconscientemente, a quien buscaba era precisamente...a ti._

_Te besé por curiosidad y terminé obsesionado contigo._

_Jugué a quererte y terminé amándote tanto._

_P.D: Ya sé que planeas irte ¿servirá de algo si te pido que te quedes mientras duermes?"_


End file.
